


Impossible is My Middle Name

by astudyinfic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life, competitive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 03:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: Impossible?  Impossible is Jace's middle name.Maybe.  Simon disagrees.





	Impossible is My Middle Name

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Week 12 Prompt:** One character has always thought something was true. Another demonstrates how wrong they are.

“It’s not possible! I don’t care what you say. Which of us is the expert here?” Simon’s rant had been going for twenty minutes, set off by an innocent comment from Jace. “There is no way you did that. Angel blood or not, it is impossible.”

Clary snickered from her seat and quickly buried her face against her girlfriend’s neck when Simon turned his glare on her. She knew better than to fight him when he got like this. Izzy wrapped her arm around Clary’s shoulders but didn’t look away, amused by the whole argument.

“How is it impossible if I did it?” Jace asked. “I mean, obviously a lot of things about me should be impossible, my stunning good looks included, but in this case, I’m telling you that I did it. I don’t see why you don't believe me.”

Alec felt fairly certain Jace was taunting him on purpose if the amusement coming through their bond was any indication. Jace did that kind of thing to them all. Often.

“You don’t even know what it is! I bet you’ve never even seen the Rainbow Road before!”

“I’ve always preferred the Bi-pass myself,” Magnus chimed in, earning a high five from Izzy and peels of laughter from Clary and Alec. Simon and Jace glared at him for the interruption before returning to their argument.

Alec whispered, “I thought you were funny, Magnus.”

“And this is why you’re my favorite, darling.”

“Fine! Prove it! Show me, right now!”

“Right now? In front of everyone? Way to put me on the spot there, Simon!”

“It’s because you can’t do it and now everyone will know it!”

Jace, never one to back down from a challenge, jumped up and was nose to nose with his boyfriend in a heartbeat. “Oh, it’s on! You’re going to wish you never said that.”

Everything was set up, bets were met, and soon they were all enthralled in the competition. Most people bet on Simon, arguably the expert in this particular arena, but Alec knew Jace better than anyone and put his money on his parabatai, earning some good-natured teasing from Magnus about who would be buying who dinner.

“There! I told you! I told you it was possible!”

“Huh,” they all muttered, staring at the result. “Would you look at that.”

Jace held up his hands in triumph. “Alright, pay up! I told you it was possible to get a car stuck in a tree in MarioKart!”

Simon handed him his money. “Jace Herondale, master of the impossible.”

With a smirk that came as a warning to anyone who knew him, Jace shrugged. “Well, I fell in love with you didn’t I? If I can do that, I can do anything.”

“How dare you!” Simon called, chasing his boyfriend out of the loft while the rest stared in horrified silence.

“Anyone else wish they wouldn’t include us in their foreplay?” Magnus asked. Three hands shot straight up in the air. ‘So, drinks?”


End file.
